


Meeting the World

by shootingstar97



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>That Staryu didn't know how big the world actually is.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt asked by Anonymous on tumblr.

That Staryu was born in a small town, where the food was plentiful, the humans are adorable creatures who treated the pokemons who lived there as well as possible and the temperature was pleasant. That little pokemon loved to be there, it played with the other staryus around and nothing was missing to it.

But that Staryu didn’t know how big the world actually is.

One day it was captured by a young trainer. The Staryu heard about pokemon trainers and how they are nice partners who makes you be stronger, so it became very excited. It was its dream to be stronger and meet the world, that was finally starting, that trainer will be his partner and they will be always together. It was what it thought.

The Staryu didn’t know that the world had bad trainers as well, trainers that make their partners suffer, just because they want pokemons to be strong as fast as possible and unfortunately Staryu’s trainer was one of them. They made exhaustive battles, as well exhaustive trainings, without any rest, only to have the trainer yelling to it, saying how much useless it is.

The Staryu wasn’t made to fight, he just wanted to be free, he started to regret being caught, he wanted to come back to the lake of the little town he was born, where the humans actually liked him and no one was yelling because expected more. It didn’t want that trainer and that trainer didn’t want it anymore, its partner is going to release it.

The Staryu was happy when it was released, it is finally going to its home, at least is what its was thinking, but that water was definitely not the same water of the lake it was born, it was totally different. It was the time it met the ocean.

The ocean is something incredibly beautiful and full of nice pokemons. The Staryu didn’t know such a big and amazing thing existed. It could finally meet the would and be free.


End file.
